Clay Bailey
Clay Bailey is a Xiaolin Warrior and the current Xiaolin Dragon of Earth. He made his first appearance in the debut episode of Xiaolin Showdown, "The Journey of a Thousand Miles" as one of the new students that arrived at the Xiaolin Temple and chosen to become the next generation of Xiaolin Dragons. He also made his first appearance in the debut episode of'' Xiaolin Chronicles'', "New Monk on the Block" as recently ascending to the rank of Shoku Warrior and being tasked to select a new student to train together with the rest of his teammates. Appearance Xiaolin Showdown Clay has short, blond hair with bangs that cover either both or one of his eyes, and a small round nose. He has a fair complexion with freckles across his cheeks and has blue eyes. He has a broad chest and shoulders, along with large arms and hands. He has a wide waist but then short legs that look rather disproportionate to his upper body. Despite several characters bringing up his weight, "The Deep Freeze" reveals Clay is neither fat or chubby for the matter and has a strong and stocky build. He is generally depicted as one of the tallest characters, being taller than Raimundo Pedrosa and Jack Spicer, and perhaps even Chase Young. However, due to art inconsistences there are certain moments where appears actually shorter than the three mentioned. Likewise, Master Fung and Master Monk Guan are depicted taller than himself. In the first season, when travelling outside the temple, Clay usually wears a cowboy hat (that he also wears inside the temple as well) and a red bandana tied around his neck along with a pair of leather gloves. He wears a blue dress shirt, a pair of jeans with a leather belt and then cowboy boots. From the second season to the end of the series, Clay no longer wears his leather gloves and wears his dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Xiaolin Chronicles Clay has undergone a noticeable change in character design when compared to his appearance in Xiaolin Showdown. While he still has blond hair and blue eyes, his hair has grown longer and now reaches his shoulders, and the whites of his eyes now colored in, making him the only monk to have such a feature. His complexion is a little darker, implying a slight tan. He is still one of the tallest characters, though now dwarfs Jack Spicer and the other monks in comparison and appears to be taller or the same height as Master Fung. His physique is noticeably different, as he’s got a smaller waist and his legs have gotten a little longer. He is described as being muscular by Shadow in "A Girl Named Willow", though in "Super Cow Patty" Clay is shown shirtless and lacking muscle definition as depicted with other characters. He is also shown having a sort of cowlick when not wearing his hat and has thick eyebrows as well. When travelling outside the temple, Clay wears his cowboy hat and red bandana, but now wears a brown vest over his dress shirt. He wears a leather belt with now a belt buckle that has a Texas Longhorn on it. He wears a different pair of cowboy boots that have a steel toe and a higher heel to them. Personality Clay is generally depicted as one of the nicest characters in the series. He is kind and compassionate, one of the easiest monks to get along with. He is usually quiet and seems to speak only when necessary. Due to having a quiet and calm demeanor, rarely is shown getting his feathers ruffled or even upset. One of the few things that will get him mad is his hat being messed with as seen in "Chameleon" as he is quite protective of it. Because of his easy-going nature, the other monks initially believed he lacked competence or wasn’t being proactive enough; this assumption proved to be wrong in "Like a Rock!" as he defeated both Le Mime and Jack Spicer. Clay is shown to be quite practical, finding simple solutions to complex manners and is shown to be quite informative, as seen in "Dangerous Minds" as he knew the eating habits of spiders. In addition, he is always shown trying to make the best of a bad situation. He is shown to be honorable and chivalrous, which in consequence Clay initially refused to fight Katnappe and his sister Jesse because they were women. Despite being one of the nicest characters in the series, there are instances where he doesn’t get along with the other monks, as seen in "Royal Rumble" and "Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil". Likewise, he can be quite dismissive and inconsiderate towards others. Clay is shown to have several hobbies throughout the series. He is proficient in trick roping and lassoing, which plays into the monks’ advantage more than once in confrontations. His is shown whittling figurines in "In the Flesh" and playing the guitar in "Treasure of the Blind Swordsman". He is also shown riding horse and bulls with little problem, implying he has experience with rodeos. He has a great passion for food, being a big eater, to the point where Raimundo once quipped that his first loyalty is to pork chops. Biography Early History There is little information about Clay's early life, and his background varies between the original series and the reboot. In Xiaolin Showdown, he is stated to have grown up in Texas and lives on the beef ranch owned by his father, Daddy Bailey. A flashback in "The Black Vipers" shows his mother coddling an infant Clay, implying she was present during his childhood. Though her current whereabouts are unknown, in "Omi Town" Clay receives a gift from his mother during the Chinese New Year, which implies she still keeps in touch with him. He has a younger sister named Jesse Bailey and he refers to her as his ‘baby sis’. Other members of his family such as his grandparents are mentioned through passing comments. In Xiaolin Chronicles, there are no references of his parents, though it’s presumed he was raised by them in a similar manner as in the original series. His grandfather is introduced in "Magic Stallion and the Wild Wild West" as Grandpappy Bailey who's in possession of a mystical artifact known as the Sliver Longhorn talisman. He has a younger and near identical brother named Patrick Bailey, which he refers to as his ‘baby bro’. Other members of his family such as his uncles and aunts are mentioned through passing comments. Consistent in both series is that Clay was something of a prodigy when growing up; he was proficient in chopping wood, shoeing horses, chasing pigs, and other feats as claimed by Jesse in "The Black Vipers". He was implied to be a great wrestler by Patrick in "Super Cow Patty". Because of these talents, his parents showered him with attention and he is regarded highly in the community, much to his younger siblings' dismay. Both of them felt as though they could never live up to the expectations he set unintentionally. In Xiaolin Showdown, after Clay had been chosen to join the Xiaolin Temple, Jesse either ran away or left the Bailey Ranch to join the Black Vipers, a notorious all-girl biker gang and eventually became their leader. In Xiaolin Chronicles, at some point Patrick donned a superhero persona, calling himself Super Cow Patty and started fighting crime and evil to prove he was just as good as Clay. Xiaolin Showdown Clay made his first appearance in "The Journey of a Thousand Miles", the season one premiere as one of the new students that arrive at the Xiaolin Temple, whom Omi initially believes to be his students to preside over. However, thanks to his and the others' experiences, Omi is able to defeat Jack Spicer in his first showdown and win the Eye of Dashi. He is present when Master Fung formally introduces him and the others as the Dragons of Earth, Fire, and Wind respectively. His first major role in the season is "Like a Rock!", where the other monks question his slow and steady style when the next Shen Gong Wu is revealed. Not only does he managed to defeat Le Mime, who had trapped Omi and the others with his mime magic, but he also defeats Jack Spicer in his first showdown because of his slow and steady style, winning the monks the Fist of Tebigong. Clay plays a minor role for the majority of the season. He and the other boys make a nuisance of themselves to Kimiko in "Tangled Web" and takes on Raimundo’s bet in wagering against her losing focus. He is second character to be transformed into sapphire by the Sapphire Dragon in "Night of the Sapphire Dragon", only to be freed at the end from a combination of Dojo’s fire breathing and his grandfather's hot sauce. His second and final major role of the season is "Big as Texas", when his father makes an unexpected visit to the temple. Unimpressed with what he sees, Daddy Bailey takes Clay back home to Texas, much to his and the other monks' dismay. However, when the Star Hanabi is revealed to be in the possession of his father, Clay manages to defeat Jack Spicer in the showdown for it. Additionally, Daddy Bailey realizes his son has proved himself to be a real man and congratulates his win. He and Kimiko make a final stand in "Mala Mala Jong" against the titular character and because of this, he, Kimiko, and Omi are promoted to Xiaolin Apprentices, much to Raimundo's frustration. Clay is present when Raimundo switches over to the Heylin side in "In the Flesh" and witness Wuya being resurrected. Following Wuya’s defeat in "Citadel of Doom", Clay for the most part has a minimum presence in the second season. He and the other monks are captured by PandaBubba's henchmen in "Pandatown" but then are later freed by Dojo. Following Raimundo's promotion to Xiaolin Apprentice at the end of the episode, the monks are able to learn a new move called the Dragon X-Kumei formation. He loses the Reversing Mirror in a showdown between the Cyclops in "Sizing Up Omi", complicating Omi's problem of returning to his regular size. He plays a major role in "The Evil Within", where he becomes possessed by the evil and mischievous spirit named Sibini. Sibini had been sealed inside the Mosaic Scale that Kimiko accidently broke and made a brief partnership with Jack Spicer to find the Monarch Wings, a sister Shen Gong Wu. Fortunately Sibini was defeated by Kimiko and Omi (who acted upon the advice of Chase Young), freeing Clay of being possessed though he has no recollection of the events. His second and final major role of the season is "The Black Vipers", where upon returning to Texas, the monks are confronted by his sister Jesse Bailey and the Black Vipers gang. Despite several attempts of goading him into a fight, Clay refuses to fight his sister, only to be forced when she instigates a showdown. Although she wins the showdown against Clay, Jesse seems to have a change of heart and later returns all the Shen Gong Wu that was stolen, except for the Wings of Tinabi, which she keeps. Clay is present when a good chi-deprived Omi switches to the Heylin side for Chase Young in "Judging Omi" and fights him with Raimundo in the following episode "Saving Omi". He gets his chi drained by the Chi Creature in "Finding Omi" though that is later restored by the efforts of Good Jack and Dojo. Following Chase's defeat, all the monks are promoted to Wudai Warriors. In the third and final season, Clay is absent with no episodes focusing on him. In "Bird of Paradise" he and the monks perform several of their new Wudai abilities, culminating with them performing Wudai Orion Formation. In the same episode the Bird of Paradise reveals that his greatest quality is strength. He is captured by Hannibal Roy Bean in "The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean", who then disguises himself as Clay to escape the Ying Yang World. He is shown receiving a gift from his mother during the Chinese New Year at the beginning of "Omi Town" and then shown giving presents to Omi at the end, when he realizes the monks are his family. When the monks go on a quest to find their Wudai Weapons in "Treasure of the Blind Swordsman", Clay receives his Wudai Weapon, the Big Bang Meteorang. He also saves Omi and the Blind Guardian several times throughout the episode. At the beginning of the series finale "Time After Time: Part I", Clay and the other monks beat up Jack Spicer and bring mementos from the fight back to Master Fung, with his being a chunk of Jack's hair. When Omi travels into the future with Dojo, it is revealed that in his absence Jack Spicer had conquered the world. Clay and the other monks were thrown into prison and forced to fight well into their old age. In the attempt to restore the timeline, Clay along with Kimiko and Raimundo are presumably killed by Jack-Bots. In "Time After Time: Part II", Omi tries to set things right, only to alter the future for a second time. Now Master Monk Guan has been turned evil and works along with Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya. In this timeline, Clay has been chosen as the leader and the monks are farmers with Good Jack and a now good Chase Young. Once Hannibal Roy Bean has been defeated, the timeline is restored when Omi causes a paradox that resets everything. Clay is present when Raimundo as chosen as the leader and becomes the Shoku Warrior, congratulating him before everyone heads off into a final battle against the Heylin. Xiaolin Chronicles Clay made his first appearance in "New Monk on the Block", the series premiere as he and the other monks have recently been promoted to Shoku Warrior. Although the monks are supposed to be unanimous when deciding a new student to teach, a dispute forms when selecting candidates Ping Pong and Willow, whom Omi favors the latter while everyone else had previously agreed to choose the former. In "A Girl Named Willow", Willow makes the attempt to flirt with a flustered Clay and tries to elicit access to the Shen Gong Wu vault but is unsuccessful. During "The Fall of Xiaolin", Willow is revealed to be Shadow, Chase Young’s new partner and has stolen all the Shen Gong Wu after Omi gives her access unintentionally. Chase Young then easily defeats the monks and Master Fung, destroying the Xiaolin Temple in the process. He is credited to stopping Jack Spicer’s plan in "Buddy Blue Ray and the Golden Bunnies" by enticing the Gold Bunnies to attack Jack and his teammates, which then the monks later recover. Clay plays a minor role in "Tokyo Madness" and helps Kimiko stop Jack from destroying Virtual Toyoko with his computer virus. His first major role is "Magic Stallion and the Wild Wild West", where the monks travel to Texas for a new Shen Gong Wu and stumble upon Jack Spicer and PandaBubba’s new evil scheme. Once they are defeated, Clay's grandfather gives him the mystical Sliver Longhorn that summons Thunderhoof, a magical horse that only the chosen cowboy can ride. Clay is transformed into a jungle cat by Chase Young in "Princess Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain" though is later returned to normal after Omi defeats Chase in a showdown. He gets his chi drained by the Chi Monster and turned into a zombie in "Rocco" though once again brought back to normal when Chase and Shadow are defeated in a showdown by Dojo and Rocco. His second and final major role is "Super Cow Patty" when a masked superhero that has been upstaging the monks is revealed to be his young brother Patrick. While trying to make amends with Patrick, the pair are nearly defeated by La Mime, only to turn the tables and defeat him instead. During the season finale, Clay plays a minor role with him and the other boys trapped by Chase Young in "The Call of the Dragon". They are rescued by Dojo in "The Mark of the Dragon Spirit" and travel to witness Kimiko summon a dragon, only to have Chase appear and wreak havoc. Following Chase's defeat by Kimiko and Omi, Clay appears at the end of "Fly the Dragon!" congratulating them both for a job well done. Abilities Xiaolin Apprentice * Seismic Kick Earth: Clay's first and primary elemental attack when reaching the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice. It consisted of him calling the name out first then striking the ground with his foot, creating several fissures and earthquakes. It was also used to strike opponents or objects with extreme force, as seen in "The Return of PandaBubba". * Elemental Combination: Upon reaching Xiaolin Apprentice, Clay has the ability to combine his element with a respective Shen Gong Wu. This is first seen in "In the Flesh" where he combines the Third-Arm Sash with his element to create a giant fist made of stone. He is also shown combining his element with the Fist of Tebigong in "Enter the Dragon" and "Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil" respectively. * Dragon X-Kumei Formation: When all four monks became Xiaolin Apprentices, they were able to perform this group attack that allowed them to fight in unison. As seen in "The Sands of Time", each monk would have a glowing aura outlining their bodies, which Clay's aura was green. Wudai Warrior * Wudai Crater Earth: Clay's second and primary elemental attack when reaching the rank of Wudai Warrior. It was performed similar to Seismic Kick Earth, but with several differences; as seen in "Oil in the Family", Clay could unleash spikes that could impale opponents. He also has the ability to create gauntlets of stone in "Bird of Paradise" and even full-body armor as depicted in "Treasure of the Blind Swordsman". * Wudai Orion Formation: When all four monks became Wudai Warriors, they were able to perform this group attack, which can be seen in "Bird of Paradise" and "Omi Town". It was performed similar to the previous one, but with several differences; the monks would transform into black figures outlined by their respective auras. Clay could manipulate the earth and use his element with greater ability. Shoku Warrior * Shoku Jupiter Earth: Clay's primary and only attack when reaching the rank of Shoku Warrior. It consisted of him calling out its name then striking the ground with both fists, creating fissures and shockwaves that would throw up chucks of earth to damage opponents. In "New Monk on the Block", Clay appeared to perform an exceptionally powerful version of this attack, as it not only leveled the obstacle course but several mountains in the background. * Elemental Combination: Upon reaching Shoku Warrior, Clay has the ability to combine his element with a respective Shen Gong Wu. Throughout the series, he would combine his element with the Fist of the Iron Bear when in combat. * Shoku Star/Rocket Formation: When all five monks became Shoku Warriors, they were able to perform this group attack, which can be seen in "Laws of Nature" and "Heylin Within". However, the attack has never been performed completely, so its actual potential has yet to be detailed. Unique Talents * Earth Manipulation: As the Dragon of the Earth, Clay has the power to control and shape the earth, including stone and rock. * High Food Tolerance: Several times he's shown to be able to eat things that would make regular people quite ill, as seen in "The Shard of Lightning" where he eats a moldy pizza like it was nothing. * Superhuman Strength: Clay has shown to be exceptionally strong, capable of smashing through stone and metal with his bare hands. He is able to lift people with just one arm and is strong enough to lasso Dojo when the latter has shapeshifted into his 40-foot size, as seen in "Heal Me". * Lassoing: Clay has excellent lassoing in skills, which throughout both series he has used to his advantage. * Tai chi: As revealed in "Like a Rock!" Clay practices Tai chi and seems to be the only monk that is noted to practice another form of martial arts. Relationships Omi Clay and Omi appear to have a good relationship, although their interactions are rather minimal in both the original show and the reboot. Clay is almost never shown getting upset or annoyed with Omi and always treats him kindly. The few times he does get upset with him were in "The Deep Freeze" and "Wu Got the Power" when Omi made some callous statements. He tends to act like a big brother figure to Omi and looks after him, comforting him when needed. Clay is shown to be quite protective of Omi as well and several times has had to pulled him out of hairy situations. Kimiko Tohomiko Clay has a good relationship with Kimiko and like with Omi, seems to have take on a protective older sibling figure as well. He almost never gets into a fight with her and always treats her kindly. They have fought together on numerous occasions and displayed great teamwork. However, there are several moments where Clay and Kimiko don’t get along, as seen in "Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil" when both started picking out each other apparent flaws. During a training exercise in "The Black Vipers", Kimiko sighed in a dreamy manner when Clay caught her; whether this implied a romantic interest in him is never elaborated. Raimundo Pedrosa Clay's relationship with Raimundo is good for the most part, although there are moments when it becomes vitriolic. He is usually the one Raimundo likes to make fun of after Omi, as revealed in "Big as Texas" and the most common jabs directed at him are about his weight and intelligence. At the same time, Clay has shown to be passive-aggressive to Raimundo, as seen in "Pandatown" when make a snide comment about his competence and in "Screams of the Siren" pushes him into the frigid waters after the latter made one too many jokes about his weight. In the end though, they consider themselves friends nonetheless and have supported each other through thick and thin. Raimundo tends to be the character Clay manhandles the most after Jack Spicer. Dojo Kanojo Cho Clay and Dojo have a good relationship that borders on being particularly close. Aside from Master Fung, Dojo is often seen around Clay in the original show; hanging around his arm, sitting on his shoulder or inside his cowboy hat. Clay has shown to be protective of Dojo and has pulled him out of dangerous situations, as seen in "My Homey Omi" when saving him from being run over by Jack Spicer. He also gave Dojo a confidence boost during "Night of the Sapphire Dragon" when the others doubted his capabilities. In return, Dojo has strong faith in Clay and regularly refers to him as 'my man'. Jack Spicer Clay's relationship with Jack Spicer can be described as tumultuous at best and then antagonistic at worst. At times, it seems as though Jack goes out of his way to single out Clay in terms of harassment; he frequently insults his intelligence, weight, and livelihood as a cowboy. In return, Clay seems to go out of his way to mess with Jack, as seen in "Dangerous Minds" when scaring him with the process of how spiders eat their prey. In spite of this, both Clay and Jack have shown to put aside their differences and work together several times, such in "Days Past" to stop Wuya. Jack is usually the character Clay manhandles the most, even on a personal basis. Jesse Bailey Clay has a strained relationship with Jesse. As revealed in "The Black Vipers", they were originally close as children but as they grew up, their parents favored Clay over Jesse and that made the latter jealous. Their relationship grew further strained when Clay was picked to become a Xiaolin monk instead of her, and that presumably prompted her to run away from home and join the Black Vipers. Since then, Jesse has determined to be the best of the best and wants to beat Clay. But once she finally did beat him, the victory felt hollow and it’s implied the two are patching things up. Patrick Bailey Clay and Patrick have a contentious relationship. As stated in "Super Cow Patty", Patrick was considered the 'geek' of the family while Clay was regarded highly among their peers. In addition, their parents favored him over Patrick and frequently told him he should be more like his older brother. This led to Patrick having a sort of inferiority complex in which though his superhero persona, Super Cow Patty, he would one up the monks in defeating villains and beat Clay at his own game. Eventually though, the two managed to settle their differences and patch things up. Daddy Bailey Clay's relationship with his father is tense. As shown in "Big as Texas", Daddy Bailey comes off very dominating and has little patience for things that don't meet his expectations. It's implied that Clay became a Xiaolin monk because his father only allowed him so and when Clay lost the Orb of Tornami to Jack Spicer, Daddy Bailey immediately brought him home without question. Throughout the course of the episode, Clay is criticized by his father for multiple reasons, one of them not being a 'real' man yet. Fortunately in the end, the two of them managed to settle their differences and patch things up. Showdown Participation Xiaolin Showdown Xiaolin Chronicles Episode Appearances Xiaolin Showdown Xiaolin Chronicles Trivia * In Xiaolin Showdown, Clay Bailey is voiced by Jeff Bennett, who also voices Master Monk Guan and Toshiro Tohomiko. He is also known for voicing the titular character from Johnny Bravo, Dexter's dad from Dexter's Laboratory, and Shocker/Montana from The Spectacular Spider-Man. * In Xiaolin Chronicles, Clay Bailey is voiced by David Kaye, who also voices his little brother Patrick Bailey, Rocco, and Chase Young. He is also known for voicing Professor X from X-Men: Evolution, Max Tennyson from the Ben 10 reboot, and Optimus Prime from Transformers: Animated. * Clay has the most appearances made by family members; his father, little sister, and grandmother (albeit a worst fear version) in the original series, and then his little brother and grandfather in the reboot. * Out of the four monks, Clay has the worst performance when participating in showdowns. In between the original and reboot series, he has won only two showdowns by himself and has the most single losses. * Although no ages have been stated within canon or supplemental material, Clay is often presumed to be the oldest monk. One reason might do with the fact that he comes off more mature than the others and in both series (particulary the reboot), he physically looks older than Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi. * There is a possibility that Clay might be mixed-race; both his grandparents have dark skin (albeit his grandmother is only shown as a worst fear) and throughout the series Clay occasionally uses Spanish like ‘hombre’ and etc. * Despite being a major character, Clay is one of the least developed characters in the show. * While he is never shown weilding the Monkey Staff, there is concept art of how Clay would appear under its influence. References Category:Xiaolin Side Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Characters